prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Suite Pretty Cure♪
is a Japanese anime series and the eighth series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Izumi Todo. Produced by Toei Animation, the series premiered on February 6, 2011, replacing ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! on its initial timeslot. The series' theme is related to music. Plot :Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Hibiki and Kanade are two friends who grew up together in Kanon Town. Very different in their personalities, they share one thing in common: A connection to music. No matter how different they are or how much their differences cause them to quarrel, they both continue to share loving hearts. One day they meet Hummy, who is sent to the Human World from Major Land to collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness. They have to instantly transform into Pretty Cures to resist the threats and evil music from Mephisto. Can they stop the Melody of Sorrow from disrupting their peaceful town, and can their warped friendship measure up to the bonds of Pretty Cure? Characters Pretty Cures is 14 years old and has a cheerful personality. She excels at sports, an expert on soccer, but is very bad at studying. She also loves to eat sweet things, in particular the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. Her alter ego is Cure Melody. is 14 years old, and she is Hibiki's childhood friend. Kanade is a excellent student, but she is not really good at sports. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. She dreams of being a pastry chef and take over her parents' shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cats. Her alter ego is Cure Rhythm. / is a former Fairy of Songs. Although she was born in Major Land and knows Hummy, she at some point betrayed the Major Land and allied Mephisto. She then realizes her mistakes and betrays Mephisto for Hummy's sake. Her alter ego is Cure Beat. is a student in Kanon Elementary, same class with Souta Minamino. She is very mature for her age, but also very cold and not above handing out lectures, particularly towards Hibiki and Kanade. She masks as a mysterious fighter who rescues Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm since episode 11 and attacks with colorful piano keys. She often assists the Pretty Cures if they are trapped, but leaves them to finish off the Negatones. Her origin and status are unknown, and she has declared that she won't partner herself with the Pretty Cures until the moment is right. She also doesn't seem to speak, as her Fairy Tone partner, Dodory, does all the talking. In the event of episode 35, to stop Mephisto's riot, she declares her identity and claims that she is Mephisto's daughter. Her alter ego is Cure Muse. Mascots is a female cat-like Fairy of Songs, and the partner of both Hibiki and Kanade. She is the annual singer of the Melody of Happiness. Hummy is sent to the human world to search and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness until she met both Kanade and Hibiki. Minor Land is the king of the nation Minor Land. He attempts to make the Melody of Happiness into the Melody of Sadness to turn all worlds tragic, and to fulfill his taste of music. , , and are the ministers of Mephisto and the chorus , who work with Siren. They sing in unison rather than speak individually. Others is the queen of the nation "Major Land". She hosts the anniversary of the Melody of Happiness to pray for the peace of all worlds. is the president of the sweets club, and Kanade refers to her as the "Queen of Sweets". She does not seem to like to be adressed so formally, however, and asks Kanade to call her by her first name. The Fairy Tones are nine creatures with different colors, each of which is named after a different note. They lend their powers to Pretty Cure in different ways. is Kanade's younger brother. While he seems to get on Kanade's nerves she really does care for him. Leader of the "musical princes" orchestra club. he is very popular with the girls and Kanade has a crush on him. is a classmate of Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen, she plays on the soccer team with Hibiki and appears to have a close relationship with her. Trivia *''Suite Pretty Cure♪''appears to have some similarities with Fresh Pretty Cure!, ''for example : **Cure Melody's outfit and hairstyle, is similar to Cure Peach's. **Cure Beat's outfit and hairstyle, is similar to Cure Berry's. **Cure Muse's outfit, is similar to Cure Pine's. **Hummy, loves Kanade's cupcakes while Chiffon loves Kaoru's donuts. **Siren who was first appeared as an antagonist later joins the Pretty Cure team as a Cure, similar to Higashi Setsuna. **The Healing Chest's appereance is simlar to the Clover Music Box, which also granted new power to the Cures and played music. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪ is the only Pretty Cure season to have pink as more than one of the Cures' theme colors (although Rhythm is a white Cure, her sub color is pink). *The official character artist of Futari wa Pretty Cure designed the characters for Suite Pretty Cure♪, bringing yet another change in art style like the last two seasons did. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the third season that does not use a cell phone-like device for the Cures to transform, the others being Yes! Pretty Cure 5's wrist watches, and the other being Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'s perfumes. **It is also the only season where the Cures use a brooch to transform. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the fifth season behind Futari wa Pretty Cure, its sequel, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Heartcatch Pretty Cure! (initially, with Cures Blossom and Marine) where the Cures are seen transforming together rather than in seperate sequences. The exceptions to this are Cures Beat Muse's debut transformations. *Concidentally, Japanese phonetically "suite" is like "sweet", and Kanade and her family specialize in making sweets. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'', like Fresh Pretty Cure! and Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, has a different style from the original Pretty Cure seasons. In fact, it even combines the two. Like with the outfit design, eyes, and highlights. *Like Fresh Pretty Cure! and Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Suite Pretty Cure♪ features musical themes in their attacks, speeches or weapons. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪ ''is the only season in which the main characters do not get along. While the Cures in the previous seasons have little arguments that are quickly resolved, Hibiki and Kanade are constantly bickering, even when battling a villain. *Suite Pretty Cure♪ goes against some Pretty Cure traditions. Some examples are: **Hibiki is the only pink haired Cure thus far in the franchise to have twintails. **Kanade is the only yellow haired cure not to have twintails, with the expection of Cure Pine who has a side tail. **The Pretty Cure team only has one mascot, Hummy. **The initial main characters, Hibiki and Kanade tend to have disagreements. **The Cure's eye color is different to their hair or theme color. **The Cure's transformation item aren't put onto their waists since they're using brooches to transform. **Cure Melody is the only lead cure to show her mid drift, not having a sequel that covers this. * Suite Pretty Cure♪ is the first season which uses the names from mythology, Aphrodite, Mephisto, etc. * The headbands of Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm are similar to that of Kagamine Rin, a Vocaloid. The Vocaloid softwares strongly relate to music, as the name implies. * Suite Pretty Cure♪ has the youngest Cure in the franchise, Cure Muse. * Suite Pretty Cure♪ is the first season where the leader had a midriff and didn't have a sequel Category:Series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪